fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam: Director's Cutout '' is an updated rerelease of Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, rereleased for the New Nintendo 3DS made by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and AlphaDream. The title mainly aims to address Paper Jam's fatal but few flaws in order to help it fit better in line with earlier titles in the Mario & Luigi series. Gameplay Paper Jam: Director's Cutout stays true to the original version's core gameplay. Without making any alterations to the overworld, such as adding Paper Luigi as a playable character. As for the battle system however, that's a very different story. Battles Unlike the battles from the original, the battles use both screens on the New 3DS. Much like Partners in Time and Bowser's Inside Story. This to make the Bros Attacks, that Mario and Luigi have more challenging to preform. The same goes for Paper Mario and his Trio Attacks. Due to the addition of the Touch Screen, Battle Cards can only be found in a new Block command called Cards. Allowing the player to swap, any deck of Battle Cards, they have placed. However they still need to be used with Star Points like in the original. The brother who has selected the command can send out a Card. Cards still do the same thing they did in the original. So there's no real change to their effects. The newest feature to this battle system however, is the Beat. In each battle, Paper Luigi will sit in a comfy chair, listening to the battle music, playing from his Jukebox beside him. The beat of the song playing can affect the Bros. Attacks, putting them in an endless cycle, until the enemy dies. The same goes for a few Trio Attacks. This only happens whenever the trio get his attention, by getting at least Three Excellents in Battle. Sometimes he brings out a melody system. This replaces the chase aspects from the boss fights from the original. In this system, Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario help Paper Luigi trap the boss in a Treble Cleft Bubble and once the enemy is trapped, the trio preform combinations in unison for both their Special Attacks and dodging special enemy attacks, the button prompts are displayed as either the enemies attacks which follow the beat of the music being played or when performing Special Attacks as a rainbow band that has each button prompt indicated on the band for the player to press, hold or move when necessary. *Leveling up is much more like the earlier games in terms of selecting stats. *Amiibo cards are only activated once and not four times, like in the original. Papercraft Battles Instead of pressing the L Button once to temporarily centre the camera, there's three different camera settings. *Auto-Front always stays behind the player's Papercraft, or behind where they're tumbling (to prevent disorientation). *Loose stays looking in a given direction when toggled. *Lock-On locks on to the nearest enemy when originally toggled. After destroying that enemy, it locks onto the next nearest enemy. If no enemies are present, the camera reverts to Loose. General Changes *Some enemies have been redisgined *Mario and Luigi's battle animations are completly reanimated. *The Crinkly Paper Sound effect, is completly cut from the game and is replaced with the Page turning one from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Whenever there is shouting in the game. The sound effect for when the text comes up is raised up and sped up. Much like Bowser's Inside Story. *Neo Bowser's Castle has been renamed Castle CraftTEX *The character buttons are given the same format from the earlier games. *The Papercraft Battle music is much more serious toned and slowed down a bit. Story Changes *The Paper characters are oblivious to the fact that they are paper characters. So this results in a good amount of the lines of dialouge being rewritten. *The final boss plays out in a notabliy different way, and is more climatic than the original. *Bowser and Paper Bowser are given a more valid reason why they're adding all the ore and rockets to the bottom of Bowser's Castle. *Nabbit has a much bigger role in the story than he did in the original. *Before the scene with Luigi and the Toad, there is a flashback sequence following the events of Paper Mario: Sticker Star, through pictures Character Changes *Toadsworth and Paper Toadsworth are added characters. *Paper Luigi is the main voice and guide of the game, replacing Starlow. *The Sunbeam Plains Goomba is given a different skin color and is given a proper name. Which is GoomKen. *Paper Toads are the only ones who appear in Sunbean Plains while different species appear in other regions of the Mushroom Kingdom, like Steam Gardeners, Bubblaininians, Tostarennans and so on. *Bloopers and Paper Bloopers are added enemies. *There is a new type of enemies added to the game called Mixtro enemies. The name Mixtro emplies that both Normal and Paper enemies are fused together to form one enemy. Different Story and Dialouge The plot is almost the same as the original version of Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Just with some of the added changes. This is the first change starting the story. '' '' In the past, there have been lots of fights between a lot of different people. Some of those fights are over breaking the law. Others are personal belongings. But what matters is that sometimes....... ''It's fights like these, that in fact. An italian man does everything to protect the damsel in distress from a fat turtle that always tries to steal her and take over the home she lives in. But in the end, he's the one to lose the fight. And the Italian is the one to win. '' ''Their fights are usually filled with Jumps, Hammers, Fire, Punching. The list goes on. But sometimes when they are alone, not around each other. They ask themselves, the same question every night. '' ''"What brought us all together?" '' Peach's Castle 1 *Instead of Luigi sneezing into the bookcase causing the book to fall out and expand it's contents. The scene plays differently. **Nabbit comes out from the hole and is holding a Stink bomb. This starts a battle between him and Luigi. Obviously, Luigi wins, but the dust from the fight causing him to fall off the bookshelf, and sneeze into it. Nabbit catches the book before it lands on the ground and opens it. Luigi sees this and jumps on him, resulting in him being shot into the sky along with the Paper guys. *Due to Paper Luigi replacing Starlow, the dialouge and the following scene is very different. **Luigi hops in the room with a bad knee, Paper Luigi looks at them and copies what he does. To make sure the two of them aren't in a mirror illusion. After finishing their little thing, Paper Luigi says: "For another me, you're pretty cool." *After the rescue mission, Paper Luigi mentions that he also knows the Mario, Paper Peach mentions. *After the Bros Attack situation, Mario and Luigi hear some chatting. Coming from the door, it's Toadsworth and Paper Toadsworth. The conversation is as follows: **Toadsworth: So I see we have the same things in common. **Paper Toadsworth: Yes indeed. But we need to put that to the side. What are we going to do now since there could be two Bowsers? And they could kidnap our responsibilities? **Toadsworth: Hmmm...yes..... **Paper Toadsworth: What to do, what to do. *The door opens, and out walk Toadsworth and Paper Toadsworth. The conversation continues **Toadsworth: I got it. **Paper Toadsworth: What? **Toadsworth: I happen to know a local group.......A party group. If you will. **Mario and Luigi: ... **Toadsworth: They're better than they sound. **Paper Toadsworth: Well I'll go with you to see if you're right. **Toadsworth: Capital. *Toadsworth and Paper Toadsworth turn around and see Mario and Luigi looking at them. **Toadsworth: Ah, Master Mario Bros. **Paper Toadsworth: Good to see you chaps. You must be wondering where to go? *Mario shakes his head. **Toadsworth: Very well Master Mario. You are the master. *Mario and Luigi leave the room. But before the scene fades to black. Toadsworth turns around and sees Paper Toadsworth thinking about something. **Toadsworth: Something wrong other me? **Paper Toadsworth: Yes other me. I think there's more to just why our worlds collided. And it doesn't seem nice. Sunbeam Plains 1 *Due to Starlow being cut out of the game, Paper Luigi doesn't join in the folding game. * During the part where Mario and Luigi die, during the fight against the Goomba-Wheel. Paper Luigi goes as far as to making fun of Goomken and his brothers, who are in the wheel. The conversation starts after Goomken responds to what Paper Luigi says to the brothers. **Paper Luigi: Oh how marvelous, little brownie's mother is no where to be seen so he's decided to trash talk someone. *Goomken's face goes red with both embarassment and fury. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Director's Cuts